Surviving the Storm
by Hello Kitty Speedboat
Summary: Christian's been curropted to kiss another beauty by the evil powers she withholds. Satine must survive the storm that had not only ripped apart her home, but also her love. Please R&R!
1. Chapter One

****

Surviving the Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Moulin Rouge or Christian or Satine…yada yada yah…..anyways, let's get on with the story….

A/N: Satine lives! She and Christian are living happily together in a decent home in America. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Satine sat, musingly, at the kitchen table, studying her cook book. She was getting ready to make Christian a big, mealy dinner with Chicken and the whole lot, since it was now their five month anniversary. She thumbed through each page, looking for the perfect chicken recipe. She just couldn't decide which one to make…they all looked so good to her. She sat back in her seat and starred at the wall in deep thought.

Suddenly, Satine felt strong arms enclose around her shoulders. Satine turned her head and found it to be Christian, obviously. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and let go of her. Satine, then, immediately returned to the book and continued flipping.

"So, What's for dinner, sweetheart?" Christian asked, standing in back of her, watching her flip through the pages.

"Why? Are you expecting something big?" Satine replied, smiling to herself for being so clever.

"No, I just thought you would be making something special for our 5 month anniversary…" Christian trailed off as he began to pace the kitchen for no particular reason at all. And, he didn't seem to have caught on to Satine's act of sarcasm.

"Five month anniversary? It's only been five months?" Satine exclaimed, pretending to have knowledge of the event. Christian looked at her in disbelief for about a second before realizing that she was playing one of her games. He then embraced her back again and began slightly tickling her, particularly around the waste. Satine made an attempt to stand up from her chair as Christian was still tickling her. She stood up with Christian around her waist still, accidentally knocking the chair into his stomach.

Christian grabbed for his stomach and yelped in pain.

"Aww, poor baby!" Satine came in front of him and kissed his stomach lightly and then turned back around to the sink. Christian, still holding his stomach, looked at her as if he wanted to more. Satine turned back to him. "Oh, are you expecting more from me? Well, I'm sorry but that's what you get for tickling me!" Satine replied flatly, flashing him a sparkling diamond smile, as she was so famous for back in Montmartre.

Christian just slightly smiled at her and retreated to a chair to rest his aching stomach, which actually wasn't hurting that bad any more. Satine proceeded with dinner. She looked out the window, located directly above the kitchen sink, in the back of the room. The sun was beginning to set and looked so beautiful against the pale sky. She put her hand on her hip and just sighed to herself.

It had been merely a month since they had left Montmartre together. It was shortly after the curtains went down on the stage. Satine had passed out and made everyone think she had died but she truly hadn't. When she had awoke, she escaped with Christian and they came to America, where they now reside.

Satine continued on her meal and reffered to the cook book every so often to check on the recipe that she had chosen, sesame chicken, simple but tasty. Christian had gotten over his "bruised" stomach and sat back in his chair, watching Satine move about the small room. He smiled and thought to himself about how lucky he was to have all of this.

Satine felt a draft all around her and shivered slightly. Christian, noticing this, got up from his seat, kissed his wife, and headed out the kitchen door. Satine watched him happily and than again turned back to her chicken.

Christian headed out the front door and used the little bit of light left to chop fire wood. He picked up the axe and swung at the hunk of wood. THUMP THUMP THUMP, it sounded as it brutally hit the ground.

Christian wiped sweat away from his eyes as the sun sank deeper into the horizon but to Christian's surprise, the sky turned a sort of pale orange. 

"How strange!" Christian mumbled to himself before picking the axe back up. The wind around him suddenly wounded down around him, leaving nothing but the slight chill in the air. 

Back inside, Satine was quite busy in preparation of the dinner. She stood over the kitchen sink and cleaned the ceramic plates and placed them gently to the side. One by one, she picked up a plate and then a bowl and then metal forks. As, she then placed the last dish aside, she glanced up from them to see the pale orange sky as well. She looked at it awkwardly and leaned closer into the window. Something didn't seem right to her about this. Slowly, she backed away from the window, still staring out, and out the kitchen door. 

Christian finally finished chopping the last piece of wood and proceeded in picking up the rather large pieces of wood and carrying them into the house. 

A solid white ball seemed to materialize out of nowhere and struck Christian upside the head, smacking him with surprise. Christian dropped the wood in place and grabbed the side of his head. It was wet and cold, where the ball had hit, and there seemed to be a little trace of ice or snow left where it had made it's mark. He studied the reminisce of it in his hand, when, just then, another hit and then another. And then those to be followed by more until the sky rained ice…..or _hail. _

Satine stalked out of the front door and by Christian's side. Hail slammed against Satine's head. She tried holding her hands up to stop them but it was no use, she was powerless against Mother nature's power. She grabbed Christian's wrist and quickly pulled him into the house. 

They retreated back into the kitchen and looked out the window. Both wore faces of awkward expression. 

"What's going on Christian?" Satine asked him, looking the slightest bit worried. Christian was ready to answer but stopped in his tracks when he saw the faint outline of a funnel materializing in the background.


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Sorry this took awhile but not a lot of people reviewed this…as a matter of fact…only one because I reviewed myself cause I was bored. But, anyway, those people are really missing out cause this is going to be good! Before I continue I really want to thank **Satine**, a fellow FF writer, for giving me the ideas for this story!! So, on with the story.

________________________________________________________________________

Satine stared at Christian's fear-struck face. Fearing the worst, she turned around to be met by a rush of dark sky heading their way. She backed up into Christian's arms, tears flowing through her eyes. Why would something like this happen to her and her beautiful home? What was going to happen to her and Christian. 

Christian grabbed Satine and in no hurry, rushed her down stairs. The basement was dark and damp. There wasn't any light down there except for the candle, which hadn't been lit yet. Satine took the liberty to do so. Christian held Satine in his arms so just a little until she had calmed down a little. He let her go and sat her down on the cold basement floor.

"Darling, I'll be right back!" Christian assured her. Satine looked at him with horror in her eyes.

"What? No, Christian, NO! You can not leave me here alone and go up there where a tornado is ripping away at our home!" Satine yelled. Christian beckoned for her to quiet down a little before attempting to leave once again.

"I have to bored up the windows and such! I promise, sweetie, I'll be right back!" Christian put his hands on her shoulders. "It'll be alright," Satine only stared into his eyes and nodded her head slightly. But, Christian could see the fear in her eyes. He turned to go back up the stairs. He glanced back at her one last time before proceeding. She only turned away from him and dabbed her light tears away from her eyes with her handkerchief.

__

I can't bare to lose him…… She thought to herself.

Christian tore through the kitchen, making sure to take off all the cabinet doors, or anything he could find that was made of wood, to board up the windows from the storm. He picked up the cabinet door that contained the cereal that Satine and him would eat every morning. A box of whole grain oats spilled upon the floor but Christian, knowing that there was no time to spare, didn't bother to pick it up and instead he placed the light coloured wood on the glass that was the only thing shielding him from the fierce winds surrounding the house. He could now see that the tornado was slowly coming closer to his home.

Panicking, he grabbed the stack of wood he had left and went to the second window. He took out his nails and nailed it to the pain of the sill. He did the same with the next and the one after that. When he had done about five or six all together, he looked back out the window and a chill of fear swept over his body. The storm was nearly a mile away. Picking up the pace a little, he placed a few more boards on the remaining windows. Now, worrying more about the sake of his life and Satine's, he raced to get back to the basement.

He reached out for the brass knob when a sharp noise penetrated his ears. There was some one outside his door. He left the kitchen and went over to the back door. He cautiously stuck his head out the door and looked around. There was no one in sight. Thinking that it was nothing, he pulled his head back through the door. But, the noise sounded again. Noticing the storm was no closer, he turned his walk into a run.

Satine got up from her seat on the floor. If Christian was going to die in this storm than she might as well die also. She picked up her skirts and walked up the stairs. 

"Christian?!?!" She called into the vast hallway. The only thought that now crossed her mind was that he was going to turn up 50 miles away and dead. She walked through the kitchen and into the living room. She noticed that the windows in the room had not been boarded. Satine turned around to the back of the room that revealed the funnel coming closer. Tears came to Satine's eyes. She knew that now she had to find Christian. She took a deep breath and proceeded out the back door.

"Christian?!?!" She called into the dark world. "Christian, where are you?!?!" Tears were now over whelming her eyes. The hail came down her hard ad she searched frantically for her love.

What sounded like a train was coming up behind Satine. The winds surrounded her body and blew her hair about. Satine took a deep breath and, with tears in her eyes, she turned to face the horror that was waiting for her. She had come face to face with the deadly tornado. An icy grip picked her up and knocked the world from her eyes. 

Christian looked around for any such person. The noise was still sounding out to him. 

"Hello?!?!" Christian cried out. There wasn't an answer back. He turned back to the house. The tornado was approaching it very slowly now, there was no use in going back. He had to find the person and find shelter and fast. 

Suddenly, the noise erupted from behind him. He turned abruptly and came face to face with one of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. 

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: So what do you think of Chapter two? Is it good? Oh and about the woman, you'll see what happens there is a point to it…I promise so please read it when I update and don't be mad!! I swear there is a point…Satine will back me up, won't you?


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Moulin Rouge!!

A/N: Thanks all those who reviewed my story!! **Tani**, **Kitty Kat**, **Kattydid**, **Beth**, **Liquidiamond**, and of course **Satine**. **Satine**, you have been a lot of help!! This is dedicated to you, **Satine**, for helping me with this story and my other ones. You rock **Satine**!! Especially **Wishes**!!

Anyway, on with the show……….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Christian whipped around, dead in front of the spinning cyclone. He reached behind him and grabbed the women's hand. He pulled her away from the tornado's path and straight into a cellar about fifteen feet away. The winds ripped at their sides as Christian pulled her forcefully towards safety. His only thoughts were about the occurring storm and the women that was with him. The wind speed picked up as the funnel came closer. They pried at Christian's heels to make him fall over but they were unsuccessful and only slowed him down.

Christian had now approached shelter. He grabbed at the cellar door and pulled her down with him. He left her off to the side of the cellar as he tied a tight bond to the door and went off to be by her.

"Are you alright m'am?" He asked her, breathlessly.

"Yes, sir. I am quite fine. Thank you." The women smiled at him and brushed the hair out of her face. The expression on her face could actually convince people that nothing was happening at that time. At least it did for Christian. He sat across from her and stared deep into her eyes, not seeming to remember what was going on around them.

"So, what's your name?" He asked her. The women blushed and pulled her sleek, sliver-blonde hair behind her ear.

"Tirips Live. I know it's a pretty, uh, interesting name, but, my mom was, uh, Greek," Christian hadn't been listening though, he was deeply concentrating on her good looks. She had silver-blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and red, sparkling lips. She blushed back at him and flipped her hair once or twice. Christian was so deep in concentration that he hadn't noticed her ask him the same question.

"Sir?! Uh, Sir!?!" Christian straightened up, attentively. "Your name?"

"Oh, sorry, uh, Christian….Christian James," He finally replied.

"Well, Christian, how long do you think this storm is going to last?" She asked, looking out a small window to her right. Christian followed her eyes in that direction and just shrugged. He wanted to last forever. He loved this women next to him. He wanted to marry her and have her be his forever and ever. Christian continued staring as she continued to blush. Finally she spoke to him once more.

"So, uh, where are you from?" She asked.

"I'm from, uh, actually, I don't exactly know, where I'm from," Christian looked down at the ground. He had forgotten where he came from. A worried look swept across his face. He hadn't even noticed the small grin across Tirips' face. She gently grasped Christian chin and brought up to face her. Christian once again fell under her spell.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Satine's eyes slowly pried open. The winds and rain around her bothered her none. Her only concern was getting back to Christian. She slowly lifted her head off the ground only to clench with pain. Blood leaked from an open wound across her forehead and one in the back of her head. Tears filled her eyes. She wanted Christian now, more than anything.

"Christian!" She gasped as loud as she could. She felt incapable of speaking. Around her, the winds swirled. The funnel was getting closer to her and she needed to seek out a place for refuge. She used all her might to get up on her feet and began to limp away. Around ten feet away, she could make out a small door, probably one that led to a cellar. She quickly approached it and came up to the window, in hopes that the person (or persons) inside would help her. 

Tears, once more, filled her eyes as a familiar black-headed boy and a silver-blonde headed women moved into a passionate kiss.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sorry that this chapter was kind of short but I couldn't think of more to write without giving away to much. Oh and about the girl, please, o, please don't hate me cause it's all for a reason and you'll see!! Trust me!! 


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Thanks all those who reviewed my story!! **Tani**, **Kitty Kat**, **Kattydid**, **Beth**, **Liquidiamond**,** ErinMalay, ****Hanniballover1181****, Love, ****LijahsGurl****, **and of course **Satine. **You guys all rock!!!

Please come back soon **Satine**!!

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own 'em.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Satine's heart stopped. Christian was in the arms of another woman. How could she possibly forgive him? She clenched the ground and let the tears burn her eyes and face. Nothing to her mattered anymore. So what if the tornado was coming towards her, bearing her death certificate? It wasn't worth going into that house with them. Nothing was worth that. 

She had always thought he was different from most men. She always thought that he would love her. She always thought that nothing could come between them. Now, it had. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Christian wrapped his arms around her smooth body. He pulled her close to him, allowing her body warmth to mix with his. Her blonde hair, her blue eyes, her soft kiss. It was everything to him. Nothing could come between this women and him now. So what if he barely knew her. He knew her well enough to know that true love had come and rapped upon his door, wanting to come in. 

Her long hair flushed out his face. Her hand tickled up his back and came down. An evil smirk on her face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The only thing left in Satine's will was her voice. Her life was gone, her love was gone, her mind was gone. Now, there was nothing left to do but, sing. Tears streaming down her face, she watched the earth's mighty rage soar around her, almost picking her up but, teasing her hair. With all the strength left in her and with all the power she had, which wasn't very much, she began to sing.

"Come what may, Come what may……." Satine took a soft breath and continued, "I will love you until my dying day," All Satine had was whispers and that was all the song came out to be.

The storm crept closer to her limp body. She closed her eyes. Her mind got the best of her and she began to slip away. 

Satine stood in the bright sunlight. The grass was green and the flowers brought fresh smells. A voice sang to her from behind. Strong arms wrapped around her. They tickled her stomach and they kissed her neck. It was Christian.

"Satine, remember our love," Satine turned to face him.

"What?"

"Come what may, those are powerful words," 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Satine's mouth parted. She swallowed her hurt and pain and only concentrated on her love. She wasn't going got lose Christian now, she almost did once, but, she wasn't going to let it happen. Not now, not ever.

"Never knew I could feel like this, it's like I've never seen the sky before. Want to vanish inside your kiss, everyday I'm loving you more and more. Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing? Telling me to give you everything. Seasons may change, winter to spring……….."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Christian didn't know where it came from. A soothing voice surrounded him. Someone was singing. He listened hard and pulled away from Tirips and pushed her away. Tirips face burned with fury. She knew what it was.

"Christian! Turn back to me, love me, kiss me, sing to me!"

"Wait," Christian held up a finger and stood up. He crossed towards the window and looked out. There, ground was someone, a woman. She had silky red hair and that was all he could see.

"No, Christian! Don't look at her, come to me! I want you, I need you! You're my everything!" Tirips tried to pull him back but, Christian resisted.

"I love you,"

He heard her say. Suddenly, a surge came through him. He knew what she was saying.

"Till the end of time….Come what may, come what may…….

"I will love you until my dying Day………"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Satine forced her head behind her. She looked into the eyes of the man she once loved. His face looked for one of love. He raced through the door and out into the fury of the storm. She raced by her side and kneeled down. He propped her head on his knee and began to sing.

"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place. Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace. Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste. It all revolves around you. And there's no mountain to high, no river to wide. Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side. Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide. I love you, until the end of time……"

Christian gathered her into his arms as tears burst from both of their eyes.

"I love you, Satine, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry……"

"I love you too…. Christian," She mumbled, short on breath. He picked her up and carried her to shelter. He almost forgot about Tirips.

"You will pay…."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There! How was that??? Did you like it??? Much better eh??? Told you that it would work out, well, please review now. Satine hurry back!!

Tani- sorry I didn't answer your email yet, my email hasn't been working lately but, I will try to answer back tonight!! I probably have loads of emails waiting, lol.


	5. Chapter Five

Surviving the Storm

A/N: WOW! It's been a while since I updated this!! Hey, summer is almost here, unfortunately, all of you will be out having fun and I'll still be in school cause I don't get out until the 20th of June!! Stupid snow!!

A special thanks to Tani and Satine, my two most loyal readers!! I love ya guys and your stories rock!!

And, of course, thanks to all my other reviewers cause without you, I probably wouldn't feel confident enough to keep writing!

Here you go, Diamond Absinthe, sorry for the delay!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Christian pulled his arm around Satine. Her wicked wild red hair fluttered in her face as the howling winds threatened to blow them away. Satine grips Christian tighter with her remaining strength as they feel the worst is almost over.

"Christian," Satine mumbled, voice still weak and breath still short. Christian looked down on his love.

"Yes, darling?" He kissed her forehead. Satine almost didn't ask her question, for fear of the answer.

"Who was that girl?" Christian pulled back and looked at Satine.

"What girl?" he asked, dumbfounded. His mind was completely washed of even the scent of Tirips.

"That girl, the one in the basement with you," Satine whispered, her voice more stern, thinking he was trying to lie to her.

"A girl? ALONE? In the basement?" Christian gasped. If there was one thing that Satine loved more than his devilish good looks, was his kind soul, but this wasn't the reaction she hoped to get. Christian pulled Satine from the shed, which had been their shelter. He hobbled along the dirt ground, all the while carrying Satine in his left arm. The ferocious winds were dying down slightly, but it didn't mean danger was gone. The cool air was dark and frightful, the tornado made threatening howls into the dark. Christian pulled open the basement door.

On the cold must floor was a women with long, silver, blonde, hair (Tirips). He snapped the door shut behind him and nestled Satine down among a sack of potatoes. 

"Christian, what are you doing?" Satine muttered.

"Trying to help her," Christian snapped out of frustration. He pulled the women over to where Satine was lying, where he made the transition of Satine and the girl. [A/N: Tirips is unconscious and Christian doesn't know who she is cause the whole time she had brainwashed him to make him see in her everything he saw in Satine. Just saving your confusion]

He walked Satine over to a corner with him. They hunched over and he held her tightly.

"Satine, we're going to get through this, together," Satine nodded and couldn't help but let a single tear drop. Never was she scared until now as the realization of death appeared before her once more. Christian lowered his head and covered it with his left hand, his other one around Satine. "Don't be scared, Satine. The worst is almost over, trust me," Satine nodded, but it didn't make her feel better.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A bright orange sun clipped the eastern horizon. It reached over the mountains to wake up the wild animals scattered in the forest. The site wasn't too lovely. All over the landscape, dirt and debris had been left for someone to pick up. Carriages were turned over, houses had collapsed, and bodies of the innocent were around, dead and slowly decaying.

Satine opened one eye and then the other. The warm sun shone on her face, telling her that everything was okay. She was safe and alive. Something warm was clasped to her said; it was Christian. Satine gently nudged him, not like she would do it hard, but she was still weak from the wind. Her head ached and was buzzing, but other than that she was feeling okay. Christian opened his eyes and his first thought was Satine. 

"How are you my love?" Christian asked softly, brushing away a piece of astray hair from her face and kissing her. A sickening feeling came to Satine. Had she really forgiven him that easily for kissing that girl? Maybe she wanted to love him so much she just gave in. She felt terrible about it.

"Christian," She whispered.

"Yes?"

"Christian, I just want you to know, I forgive you for kissing her,"

"Kissing who, darling?" Christian asked innocently while kissing her on the forehead.

"That girl," Satine asked amazed, it was as if it never had occurred and Satine had dreamt it all.

"What girl?" Christian asked puzzled.

"The one right there" Satine pointed to the limp body of the girl on the sacks of potatoes.

"I never kissed her," Christian demanded,

"I saw you kiss her!" Satine replied sternly, but not yelling.

"Darling, I assure you, I did not kiss her," 

"Then what were you doing with her?"

"I have never seen that girl before in my life!" Christian yelled, flabbergasted. He let go of Satine and stood up firm. Satine stared up at him speechless.

The worst was not over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I think that chapter was sort of lame, but hey, what can I say, I have BAD writers block!!

Hey, while you're at it, if you're looking for some good reads, check these out:

Why Does my Heart Cry By Tani

About Satine and Christian reuniting, but Christian is engaged and Satine must win him back. Christian confronts his child for the first time in five years and someone quite familiar is out to destroy them once more!! It's awesome, it made me cry!!

Whishes By Satine

All the characters from Moulin Rouge make wishes, and familiar faces are sent in to take care of that. Has an unexpected HP toss in with Dumbledore and Professor Snape. Christian doesn't know Satine is alive and Satine is out to help them fight the evil of Lord Voldemort.

And

I am the Hindu Courtesan By Glam and Glitter

A new fic I cam across today by an author new to this site. It's about Christian almost falling in love again. Is this girl his real true love, or was she really ever. Someone comes back to Montmartre, can they destroy their love? It's pretty good for their first one!!

Please review!!


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: Yippy Skiddippy!!! LOL, anyways, I hope you guys like this next chapter….hey have any of you been having troubles with FF as well as me cause I had like 5 reviews for the last chapter of this story and only two showed on the sight….the number of reviews is correct, there should be 34, but I counted them and there is only 31...hmmmmmm

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Satine held herself to keep warm from the bitter morning chill that usually crept over the landscape. She forced herself to stand on her feet. She was still slightly weak from exhaust and pain that was throbbing her head. She hated when Christian was mad, it hurt too much because inside, she knew she needed him right now.

Once Satine had reached the doorway, she rested against the outside wall. She closed her eyes and tilted her head to let her face soak up the warmth from the sun. She wrapped her arms around her and lowered herself to the ground.

The air was bleak and quiet until the girl inside the barn began to thrash about. Satine turned her head to peer back inside and with all her might, she dashed back in and to the girl's side.

"Where am I? Who are you?" the girl cried in Satine's face. 

"Shhhhhhhhh…" Satine hushed. The girl calmed down and heaved in air through her nostril. "It's alright, you're safe now……" Satine cooed. The girl straightened up and began to breath normally. 

"What happened to me?"

"Last night, a tornado passed through here. Perhaps you had been knocked out by the wind," Satine brushed hair away from the girl's face. "What's your name?"

"My name……my name is Tirips……Tirips Live," Tirips softly replied.

"Well, splendid to meet you, Tirips! I'm Satine James," Satine replied. Tirips smiled at Satine.

"Who is that?" Tirips pointed in the direction of the door way. Satine have been totally unaware that Christian had suddenly appeared in the door way.

"Oh, well…..that's my husband…Christian," Satine said, sounding rather reluctant that she had married him. [A/N: I wouldn't mind taking him off your hands!!]

"Hello, I'm Tirips," She stuck out her hand for Christian to shake, and for a moment, Christian thought he had known her really well…..

"Christian, we should probably get Tirips to shelter," Satine advised in a not so friendly tone. Christian nodded and helped Tirips to her feet. Satine led Tirips out the door, Satine, as a matter of fact, was leading the way.

Satine led them to the grove, nearly three minutes from the Doctor's home.

"Almost there," Satine exclaimed. An evil smirk spread across Tirips' face that went unnoticed by both Satine and Christian.

Trees, weak from the storm, swayed in their direction. Tirips eyed the trees and nodded her head. Christian became terrified as he heard a crack and as it fell to the ground, taking Satine down with it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

OH MY GOD!!!! DID THAT SUCK OR WHAT???? God, were has all my skill gone to? I must have lost it in my closet where I loose A LOT of things!!

Anyway, leave a review, even if it sucks!!


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N: Not too far away from the end now!! Within the next few chapters I will be ending this………maybe 2, 3 more chapters tops!! : (……..but you can still check out my fics and Tani's fics Why does my heart cry?

So sorry about the wait!! I was letting the summer get to me!! Okay, I'm here for a come back!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Christian was bent at her side. Tirips stood motionless a few feet back. 

"Satine? Satine? Can you hear me?" Christian brushed her hair away from her face. Her eyelids flickered slightly, but didn't open. He breath became slower and heavier as she stayed limp. The trunk which struck her rolled off to the side and into the brush.

"Christian, why don't you go get some help, I'll stay with Satine," Tirips suggested, holding balancing herself against a post.

"Uh…….." He hesitated leaving her behind for a second, but either way, he'd probably have to leave at least someone behind. He couldn't carry Satine and help Tirips walk at the same time. "Alright," A tear or two leaked down his face as he leaned down to kiss softly on the lips. Tirips used a fallen branch as a crutch to move herself closer to Satine's limp body. She bent down by Christian. He shifted Satine's head onto Tirips' lap.

"I'll be right back," He stood up and glanced once at Satine before walking off.

Tirips held Satine for a moment and watched Christian walk off. And, when she was sure he was out of sight, she shoved Satine off her lap and abruptly stood up. Her hand came to her chin as she thought about what to do about her, and then it came to her. She grabbed onto Satine's pale hands and dragged her aside and into the brush. She forcefully kicked Satine's ribs and sent her rolling down the rocky knoll. 

Tirip's evilly smiled and laid back down, slightly beside the brush. She picked up some loose dirt and smeared it on her face to appear like he had struggled against something.

It wasn't too long before Christian had appeared down the road with a few men trailing behind him. Tirips shut her eyes tight and attempted to be distraught.

"Satine?!? Tirips?!?" Christian ran towards Tirips in the brush and knelt down. "Tirips? Where's Satine?"

"I………I………I don't no," She breathlessly replied.

"What happened??"

"Some older men came, tried to rob us, they did something to Satine," 

"Men! Search around the area! We have to find my wife!" Christian demanded. They obliged, looking about the brush, but the rocky knoll remained unseen, covered by the overgrown shrubbery.

"Sir, I believe I found something,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Hey!! Now, that wasn't so bad!! I actually like that chapter!! Well, look for more updates of my stories and those of my friends, crazyforew, Tani, and Satine!!


	8. Chapter Eight

A/N: Oh! I'm here! Wait till you read this update!! Thanks all of you for the reviews cos if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be writing this.....you guys mean so much to me and don't you forget it!! LOL

"What is it? Show me!" Christian let go of Tirips and raced to the man's side. 

The man was holding a pale white hair clip that appeared to be the same one Satine had in her hair earlier.

"Keep looking!" Christian demanded darkly, clutching the clip and walking back over to Tirips.

"Yes, sir." They continued to search, and did so for the rest of the day until night rose and Tirips had fallen asleep on Christian's lap.

"I'm sorry, Sir, we couldn't find anything...." The men reported earlier. Christian didn't reply right away, tears began to burn his eyes as he looked away.

"Get home then! If you can't find anything, I'll search myself!"

"No, sir, I don't suggest that, its dark and the people who attacked them have probably disappeared by now." The tallest man directed him home.

Christian walked home with Tirips and set her up on a heap of burlap sacks. "Good night..." Christian said, walking out of the door. He walked down the path, back to the spot where Satine had disappeared.

"SATINE!?!?" He called, straining against his throat. "SATINE!?!" He knelt to the ground and began to cry. He put his face in his hands, sobbing.

A mist rose behind Christian. He spun around and squinted into it, trying to find out what it could possibly be. There appeared to be a figure in in the middle of it, floating towards him. He backed away, slightly afraid.

"Christian, don't be afraid...." The mist slowly faded and a beautiful woman stood before him, the woman being Tirips. She put her hand on his face and bent down, placing a delicate kiss on his soft lips. He pulled away abruptly.

"What did you do with Satine?" He hissed, his dark brown hair falling in front of his eyes.

"I didn't do a thing...." She lied.

"Yes, you did! And, I know it! Where is she?!?" Christian stood up and put his face up close to Tirips.

"Right....here...." Christian whipped around from hearing a frail voice followed by a couple of gasps and coughs. Christian, gave a exhale of relieved air, and rushed by her side, helping her up from the side of the rode. "You!" She snarled at Tirips.

"What did I do?" Tirips asked innocently.

"You bitch!" Satine, gasping, looked at Christian with compassion.

"What darling?" Christian asked sweetly, holding her in his arms.

"She pushed me down there......she...I know there is something wrong with her! I saw her kissing you the night before....I just didn't know it was her!"

"This true?" Christian asked, glaring at Tirips, who suddenly became speechless.

A/N: Okay, I'll stop there cos I want to have enough to write on for two more chappies!! Please leave a review!! Much love from me!!

Love from ME!


End file.
